


I am what you see, I am not what they say

by cold_campbells



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_campbells/pseuds/cold_campbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seacrest can think what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am what you see, I am not what they say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal/gifts).



> Cereal, I wrote this pretty quickly, and perhaps that's obvious. I know we both believe there can never be too much David/Selena in the universe, so I hope you enjoy this little bit of randomness.

The first time she met David he wasn't what she was expecting; he was obnoxious and not as cool as he thought he was. The type of guy that could have been the high school douche bag if his life would have taken a different turn. Nothing like the character he was playing, basically, which was only fair, because she didn't feel like she was all that much like Alex either. She also noticed that he was really hot. She complained about this to Demi later, who just laughed knowingly and reminded her that he wasn't her real brother so it was okay to notice what a hot ass he was.

Now that she's felt his hands on her waist and back and other places and seen that he's maybe a little more more like Justin than she had initially thought, (he can be really dorky some days and sometimes he gives really awkward interviews) she knows that when they met he and Lorenzo had a pretty similar conversation to the one she and Demi had. He admitted to trying really hard to impress her that day, and, _God_, that's something so wonderful she can barely even deal with it mentally or emotionally.

It's been nice the way they've slowly grown into what they are now, to think about how, in spite of Nick and Taylor or anybody else, it's pretty hard for her to remember what it felt like to not be a little bit in love with him. Or to remember what it felt like to not have _him_ be a little bit in love with _her_.

When Ryan Seacrest asked the both of them about it she started to realize how obvious they are, and so sometimes she thinks she probably shouldn't steal his phone or he shouldn't tweet about driving all the way to Arizona to see her in concert.

But at the same time this is the closest they'll ever get to being able to brag about each other, so she'll continue to lean into him in interviews and not care that he tweets about her way too often. Seacrest can think what he wants.


End file.
